Visser Three
by LeonAlec
Summary: Rachel's PoV. Rated R for a rape. COMPLETED.


**A/N: **Some people have asked me to translate my fic, Visser 3, and finally I took the time to do that. This is a fic I wrote years ago, and I'm aware of that it contains a few errors (but then again, even the original Animorphs books contain a couple of logic and continuity errors! Also known as KASU's. Guess what that acronym stands for.) Basically, the idea of the original (Finnish) version of this fic was written in a similar style than the Finnish translations of the books are, but since I have never read those books in English, I don't think it's possible to imitate their style in this translation. Anyway, this story of mine tells an alternative version of what happened in the Animorphs book number two, The Visitor.

Oh. And text in brackets (like this) indicates thought-speak.

* * *

**Animorphs #2**

The cat was not interested in Chapman or his car. Neither was it interested in the cage that it had been put inside, and it had no idea of the fate that lay ahead. A mouse with a wrapping of a chocolate bar under the neighbour's fence did provoke the cat's interest, albeit only a little bit. Unlike the cat, I knew. The cat knew nothing of stalking humans that possibly were controlled by Yeerks, nor of fighting up to six feet tall Hork-Bajir's or huge millipedes that went by the name of Taxxons, nor of meeting face to face with Visser Three. In that sense, the cat was a very lucky creature.

Yes, I am Rachel. Warrior Princess Xena, as Marco likes to say. Always ready for a fight, hotheaded, a little dangerous, a lover of danger and speed. But let me tell you this: as a cat in a cage I wasn't the least bit ready for a fight, I didn't feel hotheaded nor very dangerous, let alone a warrior princess. I was just a small and frightened girl inside an even smaller cat.

Chapman placed me on the backseat of his car and sat behind the steering wheel. As the car started, I could hear Jake's voice inside my head.

(Rachel, what's going on?)

Jake had morphed into a flea and was traveling with me in my fur. That idiot.

(We're in Chapman's car, for Visser ordered him to bring me so he could kill me.)

(Doesn't look too good,) Jake admitted.

I noticed Chapman looking at me in the rear view mirror. His hands looked horrible. I had not surrendered without a fight.

"You Andalites have caused enough trouble. Let's see how arrogant you're gonna be when meeting Visser Three face to face," Chapman said to me.

"Meow." I could not resist the temptation.

As the car came to the construction site behind the mall, I could see a space ship landing. Chapman hit the brakes as if he had just escaped from driving school and took the cage that I was in from the backseat.

(Jake, it's time for you to go,) I announced.

(What is it?) my cousin wanted to know.

(The drive is over, and you only have a couple of minutes left. Jump off of me and morph back to your human form, before you get stuck into that flea form.)

(No,) was his answer.

(Jake, please be sensible,) I pleaded. (What can you do as a flea? Bite Visser's butt? He wants an Animorph. Let's not give him two.)

(He wants all of us Animorphs, Rachel. If he gets one, he's bound to get the rest.)

As if I didn't know. As if I didn't wish I'd die before Visser would make me reveal the names and whereabouts of the rest of our group. Not a very heart-warming wish. Fearless, strong, danger-loving Rachel. Yeah right.

(Jake, please. Go.)

He said nothing. Not before –

(Hey! What are you doing?)

(Scratching myself,) I replied nonchalantly.

(All right. All right! I'm going. But stop that, it feels like an earthquake.)

I stopped scratching.

(Okay Rachel. I'm jumping off now. Take care!)

(You take care,) I replied, and I knew I sounded dispirited. I hated that.

Chapman carried the cage to where the space ship was about to land, and after that he stood still looking at the sky. I looked back to where we had walked, and knowing it was in vain I tried to see Jake in the ground. I had about twenty minutes to morph back, or I'd be a cat for the rest of my life. Maybe there's nothing wrong with being a cat, I thought. Maybe I could well spend the rest of my life as a cat, especially if the rest of my life was not going to be more than a few hours long.

The space ship hit the ground, and its door opened slowly. A couple of Hork-Bajir's and Taxxons were the first to emerge. Walking salad-slicers and king-size-millipedes in Marco's language. Though I didn't mind them terribly; they really weren't very dangerous. They were plush toys, compared to Visser Three. Even Chapman was sweating and shaking of fear waiting for Visser to emerge. A moment ago he had been scared out of his mind when conversing with a hologram of Visser, and now he would meet an angry Visser in person. Or if not an angry Visser, at least an irritated one.

(Jake? I changed my mind. You didn't really jump, did you? Please come back. Jake, I need you... Say something.)

I knew that if Jake hadn't really jumped, he'd get caught now. I waited for a moment.

(Jake? Are you there?)

Still no answer. I gave a deep sigh. Of fear or relief, I'm not sure I knew.

I'm guessing none of you have ever met Visser Three. I'm also guessing that none of you would ever want to meet him; The only Yeerk that has managed to take control of an Andalite. The only Yeerk that can morph. The most fearsome creature I have ever seen. Some of Visser's morphs are loathsome – he has visited the outskirts of the world to meet all kinds of creatures – but even in a body of an Andalite that usually looks nice enough Visser makes anyone want to run for their life. Don't get me wrong here, though, Andalites are no plushies either. They look like hybrids of a human, a deer, and a scorpion, they have four eyes and a fast and deadly tail. Prince Elfangor, who had given us the ability to morph, had been an Andalite. Soon thereafter, Visser Three had morphed into a monstrous creature called an Antarean Bogg and devoured Elfangor while we stood there unable to do anything but watch.

(Well hello there, Andalite warrior. Let's have a little fun.)

That was Visser. As Andalites have no mouth, they have to communicate using thought-speak. We could only use thought-speak when in a morph. Visser finally came out of his space ship and spotted me immediately.

(All right, Iniss One-Two-Six. Take it out of that cage.)

Visser had spoken to Chapman's Yeerk. With shaking hands Chapman opened the cage. I leapt out, but before I could take many steps, Visser's tail cut my way. I dashed into another direction, but the tail was soon in front of me again. Inside my head I could hear Visser laughing.

(There's no use, Andalite. You're trapped. So sit down and listen.)

Visser Three has no idea that it's not a small party of Andalites that fights against him. He doesn't know that his magnificent Yeerk army is opposed by only five young humans that were given the ability to morph by a dying Andalite. I'm not sure which is the worse: the fact that we're young or the fact that we're humans.

(Why won't you say anything?) Visser mocked me. (You've lost this game, Andalite. You can morph back for example right now. Let us meet face to face.)

I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let Visser know that I was a human. I could never.

Visser said something to the Hork-Bajir's, and two of them moved closer to Chapman. I wondered what Visser was up to. The Hork-Bajir's took a firm grip of Chapman, and Visser said,

(Iniss One-Two-Six, get out of there. Take this Andalite instead, now that it's in the form of a cat and cannot fight you.)

No, I thought, anything else but not that. I would rather die than be enslaved by a Yeerk. I quickly pondered my chances, as Iniss One-Two-Six crept out of Chapman's ear. I decided that a human had better chances to fight than a cat did. And if that Yeerk would get inside my head, it would realize I was a human and tell Visser. So I started to morph back. Visser's face was indeed priceless when he realized what my species was.

(A human?) Visser wondered aloud, as if he found the thought crazy to say the least. (Humans do not morph,) he mused.

"Indeed, they don't," I replied, with more audacity in my voice than was necessary. I was scared out of my mind. Visser told Iniss One-Two-Six to return to Chapman. Then he began to morph.

I hadn't known Visser had a human form. But he did; a tall and fairly muscular young man. I didn't know what to think of this. Apparently Visser wasn't going to eat anyone in the near future...

"All right, human," Visser said.

His voice was normal, like any young man's. Still, hearing it gave me the creeps. Never before had I heard Visser speaking in other ways than thought-speak.

"What's your name?" he inquired.

I wasn't going to tell. Visser smiled.

"Of course. Come."

Visser came closer and took my hand. I tried to break free but failed, and Visser dragged me into his space ship. And there, on the hard and cold metal floor, I lost my virginity to the human form of Visser Three. Everybody always said I'd make a fine model when I grow up. I'm tall, and most think I'm beautiful with my long blonde hair and blue eyes. My hobbies include gymnastics, and one can clearly see that by the way I move. But guess what. By then I would have loved to be someone who needs to wear a paper bag in their head in order to go out and not get laughed at by everyone. I would have loved to at least look like the girl next door, any girl next door; I hated my looks more than anything else in the whole world. In reality, I couldn't hate even Visser Three as much. I couldn't think that much, my looks and the pain gave my brain enough to work on and more.

Visser kept me in his ship. He had things to take care of on Earth, and meanwhile he kept me as a prisoner. He had some tablets that always made me sleep for a certain time, so that I couldn't morph, escape or anything like that, and Visser could take care of his business elsewhere. And always when he returned to his space ship...well, you can surely figure out. It was a hell I had gotten into.

The others came to rescue me. I was asleep and Visser was elsewhere when the space ship was broken into by a gorilla, a wolf, a tiger, and Hork-Bajir. Especially the latter was useful, it was a morph Tobias had. They carried me out of the ship even though they could not be certain if there was a Yeerk inside my head or not. Visser apparently had some other plans for me, seeing as he hadn't told any of his subordinates to take control over me.

I woke up in Cassie's stable and I was sure that it would be my last day as an Animorph. Visser had been so busy having fun that he had not taken time to interrogate me about the rest of us Animorphs. That of course was a good thing, but I felt I had paid too high a price for walking home through that same construction site a long, long time ago. That was where we had met Elfangor and been given our ability to morph.

It really was not my last day as an Animorph. However, it was an end for something. My war against the Yeerks changed that day, it became a lot more personal. I wasn't fighting in order to save the world anymore. I was fighting in order to get Visser Three killed. He had killed something in me.


End file.
